Liebe kann schwierig sein
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man nach ein wenig zu viel Alkohol nackt neben seinem Erzfeind aufwacht? In Joeys Fall, man verliebt sich in ihn. Aber ob die Liebe erwidert wird? Joey/Seto


Titel: Schwanger

**Titel**_ Liebe kann schwierig sein_

**Autor**_ Jenny91 _

**Kurzbeschreibung**_ Was passiert, wenn man nach ein wenig zu viel Alkohol nackt neben seinem Erzfeind aufwacht? In Joeys Fall, man verliebt sich in ihn. Aber ob die Liebe erwidert wird? Wir werden sehen. Joey/Seto (ACHTUNG: Kurzbeschreibung und Titel wurde verändert) _

**Genre **_Allgemein, Shonen-Ai_

**Rating **_P16 - Slash_

**Paring **_Joey/Seto_

**Warnung**_ Ein wenig OOC_

**Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 1**

Kapitel 1

Mit dem versprechen, dass er vorsichtig fuhr, verabschiedete er sich noch, setzte sich seinen Helm auf und setzte sich auf seinen neuen Roller. Er ließ den Motor starrten und fuhr los. Es war ein schöner Wintertag. Die Sonne schien auf die Stadt herab und der Schnee bedeckte Häuserdächer, Mülltonnen oder Lampen. Auf den Straßen und Bürgersteigen war der Schnee bereits weg- Die Straßen waren wie immer voll, da viele schon morgens zur Arbeit fahren mussten. Eine Abkürzung nehmend bog der Rollerfahrer eine Straße nach rechts ab. Diese war nicht so befahren und dementsprechend Schneebedeckt. In seinen Gedanken verfluchte er diese Nichtsnutze, die eigentlich die Aufgabe hatten, die Geh- und Fahrwege zu streuen.

Er war ein wirklich zuverlässiger Fahrer, hatte auch noch gar nicht so lange seinen Rollerführerschein. Er fuhr langsam, sodass die Autofahrerin des silbernen Toyotas genervt auf die Hupe drückte. /Reg dich ab, die Straße ist glatt., dachte er und kämpfte darum, die Nerven zu bewahren. Ihm kam ein großer Laster entgegen, der, während er über die Straße fuhr, rechts und links von seinen Reifen Schnee spritzen ließ. Doch plötzlich spürte der Rollerfahrer ein komisches Ziehen in der Magengegend. Er riss sein Lenkrad rum, doch zu spät. Er schlitterte über eine eingefrorene Pfütze, sein Roller machte eine 90 Grad Drehung nach links und er lag am Boden.

Das nächste, was er mitbekam, war das Quietschen der Reifen des Toyotas, welcher hinter ihm gefahren war. Die Fahrerin des Autos wich knapp vor ihm nach links aus, direkt auf die Fahrbahn des LKWs, wobei der Fahrer nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte und nur noch die quietschenden Reifen zu hören waren, als der LKW bremste und dann mit einen lauten Knall, wobei er sowieso noch viel zu schnell fuhr, gegen den Toyota fuhr, ihn noch ein paar Meter mitnahm und dann erst zum Stehen kam, wobei der Anhänger des LKWs bedenklich schwankte. Danach war es still. Eine erdrückende Stille. Der Rollerfahrer richtete sich auf, obwohl er ein wenig Schmerzen verspürte und sprintete zum Toyota. Ihm stockte der Atem. Die Frau des Fahrers war beim Aufprall gegen die Scheibe geflogen, die zersplittert war und Blut rann nun über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Sie regte sich nicht mehr.

1 Jahr später

Graue Wolken standen am Himmel und es regnete in Strömen. Autos fuhren über die nassen Straßen, dass das Wasser nur so unter den Reifen der Fahrzeuge spritzte. Die Fußgänger der belebten Stadt waren wie immer voller Passanten, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es aus der Vogelperspektive ein einzelnes Meer aus Regenschirmen zu sein schien. Doch zwischen dem bunten Chaos viel ein junger Mann, für den sich trotzdem keiner interessiert, besonders auf. Sein sonst so schönes, blondes Haar war verfilzt und ungekämmt und klebte an seiner Stirn. Seine eigentlich schönen Augen hatten allen Glanz verloren und sein Linkes war nebenbei auch dick angeschwollen und glänzte in einem frischen Lila. Über seiner einen Augenbraue war eine Platzwunde, aus der Blut floss, was sich über sein Auge und seine Wange verteilte und teilweise auch vom Regen verwischt oder weg gespült wurde.

Seine Kleidung war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, als hätte er mit ihnen eine Dusche genommen und sie klebten an seinem ganzen Körper. Das dunkelblaue Shirt wies einige größere und kleinere dunkle Flecken auf, die von dem Blut seiner Wunden auf Rücken und Brust kamen. Seine Hose war zerrissen und zerfetzt und hing nur so an seinen schmerzenden Beinen. Doch am schlimmsten tat ihm sein rechtes Handgelenk weh. Es war sehr dick angeschwollen und schimmerte in allen Farben. Ein stechender Schmerz, der ihn kaum atmen ließ, war darin zu spüren. Höchst wahrscheinlich war es gebrochen. Außerdem glaubte er auch, dass einige Rippen gebrochen waren.

Er war jetzt gerade Mal fünf Minuten gegangen und konnte nicht mehr. Seine Beine knickten langsam ein und konnten die schwere Last nicht mehr tragen. Doch er musste weg. Weit weg von diesen drei Typen, die ihn zusammengeschlagen hatten. Er kannte die Drei nur zu gut. Nach schwerer Körperverletzung, wobei sie ein junges Mädchen fast getötet hätten, kamen sie in das Gefängnis. Doch vor einer Woche waren sie nach gerade mal zwei Wochen Aufenthalt wieder ausgebrochen. Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum er die drei kannte. Das junge Mädchen, die sie so schwer verletzt hatten, dass sie beinahe an ihren Verletzungen gestorben wäre und nun im Koma lag, war niemand anderes als Serenity Wheeler. Joey Wheelers Schwester und eben dieser war auch der, der vor zehn Minuten noch von den Dreien zusammengeschlagen wurde.

Der Grund, warum die drei es gerade auf Joey abgesehen hatten, war der, dass sie erst durch ihn in das Gefängnis kamen. Außerdem hatte Joey es persönlich mit ihrem Anführer aufgenommen, als der auf Serenity losgegangen war und ihn ebenfalls Krankenhausreif geschlagen. Jetzt aber schien Joeys Kopf kurz davor zu sein, zu platzen, wie der schmerzte. Ihm wurde immer wieder schwarz vor Augen und langsam konnte er sich wirklich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Leises Stöhnen entfuhr seinen Lippen. Er war froh, dass er den Typen entkommen konnte. Er wusste nicht mal mehr, wie er es geschafft hatte. Er war vor Schmerzen so benebelt gewesen, dass es ihn überhaupt überraschte, dass er entkommen konnte. Mit einer Hand fuhr er über seine Stirn und zuckte zusammen, als er an seine blutende Wunde kam. Er wischte sich nun das Blut weg, das nun an seinem Auge und seiner Wange klebte und kniff noch mal die Augen zusammen als ihm leicht schwindelig wurde.

Er lief, soweit seine Beine es zuließen, weiter und als ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen war, stieß er gegen etwas. Er stolperte leicht zurück und wurde auch sogleich von einer kalten und nur zu bekannten Stimme angefahren: „Pass doch auf." Oh nein… von allen, die es hätten sein können, von allem in das er in der großen Stadt hätte rein laufen können, war es ein Mensch oder irgendeine Wand, musste es da ausgerechnet er sein? Der arroganteste und hochnäsigste Eisklotz Japans? Asiens? Der ganzen Welt? Seto Kaiba! Etwas hatte sich eindeutig gegen Joey gerichtet. Es dauerte auch eine Weile, bis der Firmenleiter – Ich – kann – alles – weiß – alles – und – bin – besser – schöner – und – klüger – als – ihr den sonst ganz schönen Blondschopf erkannte. „Wheeler?", fragte er leicht geschockt und fragte sich, was wohl passiert war, „Was ist denn mit dir los?" „Was geht dich das an?", fragte Joey und tastete in der Luft rum, als hoffte er, dass er sich irgendwo abstützen konnte, doch da war nichts. „Du siehst schrecklich aus.", sagte der Braunhaarige noch mal nach genauerem Hinsehen. „Danke, das war das netteste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast.", murmelte Joey, was im Prinzip auch stimmte und kämpfte gegen die ankommende Schwärze.

Kaiba achtete nicht auf Joeys Kommentar. Stattdessen machte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und das keine Sekunde zu spät, denn in diesem Moment kippte Joey nach hinten und bevor er auf den Asphalt aufschlug, fing Seto den nun bewusstlosen jungen Mann auf und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Joeys Kleidung war sehr durchnässt, aber das war es nicht, was den Braunhaarigen störte, denn kaum, dass er das Shirt des Kleineren berührt hatte, waren seine Hände blutig. Eigentlich kümmerte er sich nicht so um den Köter, da er ihn hasste. Aber stehen lassen konnte er ihn auch schlecht, so war Kaiba dann auch wieder nicht. Wenn es um Konkurrenten ging, die wirklich versuchten, ihn auszulöschen, wäre es ihm höchstwahrscheinlich egal gewesen. In letzter Zeit hatte der Firmenleiter sich sowieso in Sachen, den Köter fertig machen, zurück gehalten. Grund dafür war, dass Mokuba ihn darum gebeten hatte, da sein Bruder Joey mochte und da es Joey momentan eh so schlecht ging, da seine Schwester noch im Koma lag. Also hatte Seto seinem Bruder versprochen, Joey in Ruhe zu lassen. Er konnte nur selten nein sagen, wenn sein Bruder ihn um etwas bat, was ein absoluter Ausnahmezustand war.

Als Joey wieder aufwachte, vernahm er erst einmal starke Kopfschmerzen. Als nächstes spürte er, dass er auf etwas weichem lag und in eine Decke eingewickelt war. Also konnte es nur ein Bett sein. Er blinzelte, schloss dann aber sofort wieder die Augen. Es war hell, zu hell, wie er fand und das Licht blendete ihn. Dann kamen ihm die Erinnerungen wieder. Zuerst diese drei Personen, die ihn zusammengeschlagen hatten, bis hin, dass er entkommen konnte, auch wenn er nicht mehr so Recht wusste, wie er entkommen war. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er Kaiba begegnet war, aber was war danach? Er öffnete erneut die Augen, dieses Mal einen Spalt und nach einer Zeit hatte er sich an die Helligkeit des Raumes in dem er auf einem Bett lag gewöhnt. Er sah sich um. Alles war steril in Weiß gehalten. In dem Raum befanden sich vier Betten, von dem nur sein eigenes belegt war. Sofort war ihm klar, dass er sich hier im Krankenhaus befand. Aber wie kam er hier her? Konnte es möglich sein, dass Kaiba ihn hier her gebracht hatte oder zumindest seine Finger im Spiel hatte, dass er hier war?

Joey stöhnte und richtete sich leicht auf. Sein gebrochenes Handgelenk war eingegipst und anscheinend, so wie es sich anfühlte, hatte man sich auch um gebrochene Rippen gekümmert. Er fasste sich an den Kopf. Er tat stark weh, denn auch dort hatte er einige Tritte und Fäuste spüren dürfen. Über seiner Augenbraue, auf seiner Platzwunde, war ein Pflaster geklebt. Auch seine Wunden am Oberkörper waren nun versorgt worden. „Verdammte Scheiße.", fluchte der Blonde leise und legte sich zurück in die Kissen. Nicht nur, dass er Probleme mit drei Flüchtlingen hatten, jetzt lag er auch noch im Krankenhaus. Hoffentlich durfte er bald wieder raus. In dem Moment wurde die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet und eine Krankenschwester trat mit einem Tablett ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

„Ah, Sie sind wach, sehr gut, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte die junge Schwester freundlich und stellte das Tablett mit Essen auf Joeys Tisch ab. „Es geht. Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Muss ich lange bleiben?", fragte der Braunäugige gleich drauf los und verfolgte die Schwester mit seinem Blick, die ihm Medizin reichte, die er schlucken sollte. „Ein Mann hat sie her gebracht, er sagte, er wurde von Seto Kaiba beauftragt. Du wirst wohl morgen wieder entlassen, du hast einige Verletzungen und solltest erst Mal unter Beobachtung bleiben.", antwortete die Schwester auf seine Fragen. Irgendwie störte es den jungen Mann, dass Kaiba sich wieder zu fein war, Joey persönlich zu bringen. Er wusste, warum ihn das aufregte. Er hasste Kaiba nicht mehr, schon lange nicht mehr, obwohl ihm der junge Firmenleiter nach einer besonders peinlichen Angelegenheit, wo der Braunhaarige mit den schönen blonden Augen ihn wieder ziemlich runter gemacht hatte, allen Grund dazu gab, ihn zu hassen.

Flashback

Joey konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Wieso musste es ausgerechnet ihm passieren und dann auch noch in IHN? Wieso musste er sich ausgerechnet in Seto Kaiba verlieben? Grund dafür war der Tag zuvor. Mokuba hatte ihn zu Duell Monsters herausgefordert und so traf er sich mit ihm in der Kaibavilla und wurde doch tatsächlich von dem Jüngeren platt gemacht. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Kaiba die Hälfte ihres Duells miterlebt und sich dann noch drüber lustig gemacht, dass Joey wirklich immer ein zweitklassiger Duellant blieb und wurde doch tatsächlich von dem Jüngeren platt gemacht. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Kaiba die Hälfte ihres Duells miterlebt und sich dann noch drüber lustig gemacht, dass Joey wirklich immer ein zweitklassiger Duellant blieb. Mokuba war so nett und bot Joey noch an, zum Essen zu bleiben, der nach langem Betteln zugestimmt hatte. So genau erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an mehr, nur dass Kaiba ihm ausnahmsweise was von dem Wein anbot und die beiden 17-jährigen wohl irgendwann leicht betrunken waren.

Auf jeden Fall wachte Joey am nächsten Morgen auf und musste geschockt feststellen, dass er komplett nackt in Kaibas Bett lag und was das schlimmste war, dass er auch noch an diesen gekuschelt war und der nicht viel mehr Kleidung an hatte als er. Er wurde bleich, doch irgendwie war es doch auch gar nicht so ein abwegiger Gedanke, dass er hier neben Kaiba lag. Auch, dass er nackt neben ihm lag, beschäftigte ihn gar nicht so sehr, wie es hätte sein müssen. Doch in der Zeit, wo Joey Kaiba einfach nur anstarrte, wachte der auch schon auf und riss sofort erschrocken die Augen auf, als er sah, wer neben ihm lag. „WHEELER.", schrie er empört auf, „Was… was… was… wieso zum Teufel liegst du in meinem Bett?", er rutschte weit von dem Blonden weg und musste dann erschrocken feststellen, dass sie beide nackt waren. „Was zum…", er riss erschrocken die Augen auf und ihm kamen wieder die Erinnerungen daran, dass er und Wheeler am Tag zuvor noch ein paar Schlückchen mehr getrunken haben. Der starrte den Größeren weiterhin nur leicht geschockt an. „Raus hier…", knurrte Kaiba und dann schrie er, „RAUS…" Joey machte, dass er schnell in seine Sachen schlüpfte, mehr schlecht als Recht und dann rannte er in Windeseile aus dem Schlafzimmer und aus der Villa.

Nun stand er vor der Schule und sollte nach dem Erlebnis Kaiba wieder begegnen. Sein Herz raste. Er konnte seitdem an nichts anderes als an diese wunderschönen blauen Augen denken. Unsicher betrat er das Klassenzimmer. Die meisten saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen und seine Freunde begrüßten ihn. Joeys Blick viel auf Kaiba, der sein Gesicht hinter seinem Laptop verbarg und etwas mit geübten Fingern in die Tastatur tippte. Doch er sah nicht auf oder so. Joey setzte sich auf seinen Platz, in dem Moment, wo die Lehrerin eintrat. Zur Pause machten sich alle Schüler auf den Weg nach draußen, nur Joey trödelte etwas und Kaiba machte gar nicht erst die Anstallten, den Raum zu verlassen. Der Blonde wusste, dass der Firmenchef oft drinnen blieb und das kam ihm wie gerufen, denn er wollte mit ihm reden, wegen dem Vorfall am Tag zuvor, denn ihm war klar, dass es nicht bei ‚nur in einem Bett schlafen' geblieben war, was man auch daran erkennen konnte, dass sie beide nackt waren.

„Was willst du Wheeler?", fragte Kaiba genervt, als Angesprochener an seinen Tisch kam und sah dabei nicht mal auf. „Mit dir reden, wegen gestern.", antwortete Joey und stützte seine Handflächen auf Kaibas Tisch ab. „Ich wüsste nicht worüber.", sagte der Braunhaarige, ohne seinen Blick von dem Bildschirm zu nehmen. „Nicht?", fragte Joey und klappte den Laptop einfach zu. „Man, was soll das?", schrie Seto empört auf und sah nun doch auf, direkt in zwei braune Augen. „Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als wäre da letztens nichts gewesen, Kaiba, auch wenn wir das nicht wahr haben wollen.", sagte Joey nur und handelte sich einen eiskalten Blick des anderen ein. „Geh mir einfach aus den Weg, dann kann ich die Sache schneller vergessen.", knurrte Kaiba. „Ich kann sie aber nicht vergessen.", widersprach Joey und bekam bei den blauen Augen des Größeren eine Gänsehaut. „Hau ab Köter, du nervst.", sagte Kaiba und wandte sich wieder seinem Laptop zu. Doch Joey machte ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung und legte nun seine Hände auf den Laptop, dass er ihn nicht aufklappen konnte.

Kaiba sprang genervt auf. „Was soll das Wheeler?", fragte er gereizt und funkelte ihn wütend an. Joey musste schlucken und beugte sich vor, wobei er einen Kuss von den unwiderstehlichen Lippen stahl. Der Firmenleiter riss geschockt die Augen auf, doch irgendwann erwiderte er sogar und legte seine Hände auf Joeys Oberarme. Der Kuss vertiefte sich, bis… plötzlich schubste Kaiba den Blonden von sich weg. „Perverse Schwuchtel. Lass mich in Ruhe und ich warne dich, wenn du dich noch mal an mich ran machst, gnade dir Gott. Ich werde es nicht tun." Damit nahm er seinen Laptop und stürmte aus dem Raum, an der ganzen Klasse vorbei, die überrascht und geschockt in der Tür stand.

Flashback End

Nun lag er hier im Krankenhaus, wissend, dass alle sich über ihn lustig machten und es sogar so gut wie die ganze Schule wusste. Nur seine Freunde machten sich nicht darüber lustig. Sie unterstützten ihn, wo sie konnten, gerade, da es ihm wegen seiner Schwester momentan auch nicht so gut ging.

--


End file.
